


The Knock

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Background Xander/Camilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander has declared Camilla's eldest daughter to be his heir. Then... he waits.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Knock

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 8/There are worse things than being alone, but it often takes decades to realize this and most often when you do it's too late.

Now, he just waited. That's all there was to do, really. Xander waited. 

Not so many hours before, he'd formally declared Camilla's eldest daughter his heir and the one who next take the throne. It should not have been a surprise to anyone, and yet there had been the standard murmurs and a long moment before the expected cheers. 

He had never married, though he had not entirely shunned romance. Rumors persisted that he was unable to properly sire and heir, but there was no truth there. 

Camilla had wanted children but she'd miscarried three times before finally carrying her eldest to term. The rest of her children were all adopted but certainly loved no less. Rumors swirled there as well, but Camilla never let them hold any weight. She was a wonderful and fierce mother. Xander loved all of her children as well, doting on them on visits and finally convincing them that the castle was far too large and empty for a bachelor king. 

Finally, he'd convinced Camilla... 

They'd grown so much closer after the war, after heartbreaks and hardships. 

They'd... 

Xander waited for the knock at the door. 

Camilla's daughter looked far more like his mother than like Camilla's. Naming her Katerina hadn't even been a question. There was never any doubt that she was of royal blood. 

He knew what he'd done with his declaration. It had not been decided alone. 

But now he waited alone, for his daughter. 

He was not surprised by her knock.


End file.
